Como rechazar a alguien sin morir en el intento
by Yukiko17
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas, aquello está más que visto. Entonces, mira a tu alrededor, y observarás que pueden haber miles de alternativas posibles para un final ¿Cuál elegirías tu? Para bien o para mal, solo hay un final para todo ¿Te atreverías a descubrirlo si tuvieras tu final, en tus manos?
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre:** Como rechazar a alguien sin morir en el intento.

**Autora:** Yukiko17.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad.

**Rating: **De ante mano será en la categoría **T**, por posibles temas fuertes en algunos capítulos futuros.

**Advertencias: **No apto para personas sensibles o las que esperan siempre en las historias, un final feliz. Puede que en algunos capítulos pueda generar ciertas inquietudes. "Como rechazar a alguien sin morir en el intento", es sin duda, pequeñas historias que no tienen co-relación con la otra (de no ser que lo indique en dichos capítulos).

Las personalidades de los personajes de Fairy Tail, pueden variar, no siempre serán las mismas.

Muchas (o en casi todas), habrá mundo alterno.

**Resumen: **La vida da muchas vueltas, aquello está más que visto. Entonces, mira a tu alrededor, y observarás que pueden haber miles de alternativas posibles para un final ¿Cuál elegirías tu? Para bien o para mal, solo hay un final para todo ¿Te atreverías descubrirlo si tuvieras tu final, en tus manos?

**Tactica N°1**: Tratar de no causar un trauma.

En la Plaza Central, en una esquina mirando la fuente, se encontraban una muchacha de estatura media, su cabello era largo con ondulaciones definidas, miraba con decisión y una ligera pisca de incomodidad a su acompañante. Un muchacho cuya tez morena y cabellos rebeldes, le devolvía la mirada con confusión e incredulidad.

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?-Pregunto con una voz titubeante.

-Lo que trato de explicarte, es que ya no puedo estar contigo-Repitió con voz suave.

-Tú...Estas...-Sin poder terminar, le miro con angustia.

-¿Qué?-Observo con atención su expresión, y un rayo de entendimiento la lleno- Oh. No. Por dios ¡No! Nunca te eh engañado-Aclaro rápidamente-Solo que...Como te lo explico...Ya nada es como antes. Todo cambio ¿Es qué no te das cuenta? Somos como dos extraños, esto no es para nada sano ¡Nada! Si seguimos así solo terminaremos dañándonos-Explico con voz triste-, mucho más de lo que ya estamos.

-¿Qué hice mal? Dímelo, por favor... Dímelo y cambiare eso, si eso te hace feliz.-Rogó, agarrando una de sus manos.

-Tú no hiciste nada...-Susurro apenas audible para su interlocutor.

-Entonces ¿Qué?-

-Te voy a ser sincera-Agarro sus manos, con un gesto dulce- Eres un hombre maravilloso, tierno, compresivo, y muchas otras virtudes que no me cansaría de decírtelas- Sonrió con melancolía-. Tú te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo, una mujer que te proteja, cuide, sea amable y de todo de si para ti, que te entregue todo. No como alguien como yo, que solo te producirá daño, no estoy hecha para alguien como tú ¿Me entiendes, verdad?-mirándole seriamente, continúo hablando-. Necesitas a alguien que este a tu altura, que sea tu igual...Que te complemente.-

Apretando sus manos, le entrego una última sonrisa melancólica, antes de decir:

-Es por eso que te dejo libre, para que vueles sin obstáculos, sin que nada ni nadie te detenga. Se feliz.-Soltando sus manos de manera comprensiva.-Adiós...-Murmuro.

Levantándose con pesar, se encamino hacia la salida, hasta que una voz la detuvo.

-Te amo, y lo seguiré haciendo...A pesar del tiempo, siempre te amaré.

Girando la cabeza lo vio, derrotado, totalmente desecho. Mordiéndose la mejilla le respondió por última vez.

-Encontrarás a alguien mucho mejor que yo, simplemente tienes que mirar a tu alrededor-Dándose la vuelta, camino más deprisa.

Al doblar la calle, se permitió derramar unas lágrimas.

-Solo espero que te des cuenta de quien realmente amas-Mirando el cielo, largo una risotada llena de ironía y dolor- ¡Esto merece una dosis extra de vacaciones!-Tocándose el pecho a la altura de su corazón, prosiguió con su monologo.-Oh querido, superaremos esto, duele ahora pero mañana dolerá menos. Eso está asegurado.

Soltando un suspiro, limpio el resto de lágrimas, siguiendo su camino a paso lento, sin mirar atrás.

No hay nada más valioso que ver a la persona que amamos, ser feliz. A pesar que a veces, no estamos incluidos en esa felicidad.

**Nota de la autora:** Les explicaré breve-mente, porque presiento que hay varias dudas. Bien. El hombre es sin duda es Natsu, la cuestión es la siguiente: ¿Quién es la mujer? No di demasiados detalles de cómo era, eso fue a propósito, le da más misterio al asunto.

Él está saliendo con cierta muchacha, en el cual no ama (en el ámbito amoroso), por otra parte, ella sí le ama a Natsu. Al ver que era infeliz con ella, decidió dejarle libre para que pueda encontrar la verdadera felicidad. Un pequeño detalle, este despistado hombre, no tiene ni remota idea que esta estúpidamente enamorado.

¿Quién creen ustedes que es la muchacha que lo dejo "libre"? ¿De quién está enamorado realmente Natsu? Tengo claro quiénes son esas dos personas, pero quisiera saber su opinión de esto.

Sin más que decir, nos veremos en el siguiente "capítulo paralelo".


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:** Al igual que las personalidades de los personajes de Fairy Tail, y la instancia, también habrá algunos cambios físicos como en los nombre de los personajes, para que estén atentos a esto y no terminen confundiéndose.

**Atención: **Este "capítulo paralelo" (léase, nada que ver con el anterior capítulo) tiene una temática un tanto confusa, les recomiendo que lean con atención. Por cierto, este sí tiene continuación confirmada, entre dos a tres capítulos más, depende como me quede, decidiré continuarlo.

Sin más que aclarar ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Tactica N°2:** Silencio (Parte I).

Bendita palabra ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Para esta muchacha es una total molestia.

-¿Qué quiere decir con esto? ¿De qué quiere hablar?-Pensaba con intriga mientras se miraba en en el espejo.- Bueno, no gano nada cuestionándole al espejo.- Se respondió con cansancio.

Restando-le importancia se siguió arreglando, su vestido, en el cual tenía dibujos abstractos y colores extravagantes, bastantes llamativos que llegaba a tal punto en el cual te dejaba la sensación de quedar ciego. Satisfecha con su trabajo, salio tranquilamente de su morada para ir al punto de encuentro.

Una vez en el sitio, diviso sin ningún esfuerzo a una persona en especial, un muchacho de estatura alta, que se encontraba a espaldas de ella. A pesar de esto, no evito que un sentimiento cálido y triste-muy distintos a decir verdad- se le incrustara como hacha tanto en su corazón como en su mente, un escalofrío le recorrió de adentro para afuera, demostrando así, de manera evidente una carga en sus hombros. Cual decisión, cambiará la vida de muchos, de manera indiscutible e inevitablemente terminaría lastimando a alguien.

Respirando profundamente continuó con su actuación, evitando a toda costa mostrar un ápice de flaquezas y dolor que le provocaría lo que estaba a punto de efectuar, con tenacidad siguió caminando, reprimiendo su profundo sufrimiento.

-¡Hola, querido!-Saludo con voz asquerosa mente cariñosa.-Tanto tiempo sin verte ¡Te extrañe!-Saltó, dándole un abrazo matador, esbozando una sonrisa...escalofriante, pues claro, con ese exagerado maquillaje quien no se espantaría.

-H...hola-Tartamudeo a duras penas por la falta de aire, y sí, quizás por algo que se llama: Miedo.-Podrías... ¿Podrías soltarme?-Cuestiono con dificultad.

-Ah...Lo siento, a veces no mido mi fuerza-Con lentitud retiro sus brazos, echándose para atrás.

-Me di cuenta.-De manera seca, la miro con detenimiento, y un extraño sentimiento de categoría negativa se le difuso en su rostro.-¿Qué se supone que llevas puesto?

-¿Huh?-Mirándose, sonrió contenta-¡Te diste cuenta!-Palmando las manos de una manera un tanto enfermiza, prosiguió- Es mi atuendo favorito, a que es hermoso ¿No crees?-Para dar mas énfasis a su comentario, giro sobre si misma.

-...No utilizaría la palabra hermoso, no para ese vestido-Refuto con voz forzada.

-¿No?-Ladeando la cabeza, le miro expectante.

-No.

-Bueno...Gustos son gustos, supongo-Levantando levemente los hombros, esbozo una sonrisa deslumbrante.-A todo esto ¿Me puedes acompañar a un lugar?

-Es que te tengo que decir algo...-Intento negarse.

-No nos vamos a demorar mucho, te lo aseguro. Di que si~, por favor~-Pidió con voz chillona.

-Esta bien, vamos.-Reprimió un suspiro, al ver la felicidad que la embargaba.

-¡Yupiiii~!-Saltando alegremente lo agarro de la mano, y de manera brutal lo arrastro por las calles.

-Puedo caminar solo, suéltame...Espera...¿ A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar maravilloso-Giro la cabeza de manera lenta, sonrió abiertamente lo que le permitió al muchacho observar sus relucientes dientes, transmitiéndole un sentimiento del cual no supo identificar con exactitud.

-¿Maravilloso, dices? No creo que tengamos el mismo concepto de esa palabra-Murmuro para si- En serio ¿A dónde vamos?-Volvió a cuestionar con un poco de ansiedad.

-A un lugar que sé que vas a a-m-a-r-Separando las letras de una manera cantarina.

-...Por las dudas, dímelo.-Detuvo su andar.

-No, eso arruinaría el misterio. ¡Vamos!-Empleando (nuevamente) fuerza, lo obligo a caminar con ella.

Lo que le pareció eterno y una tortura al chaval, no fue lo mismo para la joven que indiscutible mente disfrutaba de las expresiones de sufrimiento de él.

-Llegamos.

-¿D-dónde estamos?-Tragando pesado miro los alrededores, teniendo un leve presentimiento lo que iba acontecer en unos minutos.

-Te lo dije, te va a encantar.-Besando su mejilla, lo empujo hacia la puerta.

-No, espera, te espero acá, tu ve, yo...yo me quedo.-Retrocediendo con lentitud, y sintiendo un reciente temor hacia su novia.-Pequeña, tu ve ¿Si?-Sonriendo forzadamente.

-No me digas que tú, , Natsu, tiene miedo...-Abriendo los ojos con incredulidad- ¿Le tienes miedo al hospital? ¡Oh por Dios, esto lo tiene que saber Gray!-Soltando una estruendosa risa.

-No le veo la gracia.-Expreso con acritud.

-Tú no, pero yo si. Ah. Esto es divertido. Mucho.

-Ya para ¿Quieres?-Molesto desplazo su cabeza hacia el lado derecho.

-Esta bien, en fin, no era por eso que te traje aquí.-Respirando hondo, para calmarse.

-Entonces ¿Para qué?-Girando la cabeza para así observarla mejor.

-Verás...tengo que preguntarte algo, es importante.-Colocándose seria de pronto.

-¿Qué cosa es?-Levantando una ceja en son de duda.

-Tu sabes lo que siento por ti...Lo que quiero saber es que si tu sientes lo mismo por mi-Cuestiono con un leve nerviosismo en su voz.-Sé que no es lo más apropiado para un sitió así, solo necesito saber la respuesta.-Se explico.

-¿Lo que siento por ti?-Volvió a decir, con lentitud.

-Exactamente. Se lo más sincero que puedas, eh...Con tacto, sino es mucha molestia-Sonrió de lado, con evidente inseguridad.

El silencio reino por unos segundos, creando un ambiente un tanto tenso.

-Tu sabes que te quiero, me encanta tu sentido del humor, a pesar que a veces me das miedo y me hacen querer sacar los ojos cada vez que veo un vestido a tú estilo -Sonrió de lado, tratando de aligerar el ambiente mientras se desordenaba un poco el cabello.- Lamentablemente no es el mismo sentimiento que tu sientes hacia mi...No te voy a mentir, yo no te quiero de ese modo del que esperas.-Mirándola a los ojos, observo con impotencia aquel brillo que antes tenía ella, poco a poco desaparecía - Eres excelente persona, a veces un poco loca, aún así...Eres extraordinaria, tanto que ni te imaginas. Sin embargo, la verdad es que yo...Todavía no la olvido del todo-Suspiro hondo.- Lo siento, en serio...

-Comprendo-Susurro.-Sé que es mucho pedir... ¿Podrías...hacer cuatro cosas por mi?

-Mientras pueda, no veo el porque no.

-La primera: Llámame por mi nombre.

-Ah...Si te llamo por el tuyo.-Confusión, palabra adecuada para su expresión.

-... Dímelo con cariño, como si fuera tu persona más, más importante.-

-Esta bien-Asintió- Hi-Fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-Espera...Escucha las otras.-Pidió, lo cual acepto.- La segunda: Abrázame tan fuerte, como si no hubiera mañana-Jugando con sus manos, continuo.-Tercero: Dime que tratarás de ver al mundo de un modo positivo...Todo eso, mientras me abrazas bien fuerte.

-En serio tu...-Suspirando- Eres un caso ¿Lo sabías?-Soltando una risa leve.-Ven acá, mujer poder.

Estrechándola con fuerza, hizo y dijo lo que le pidió, con voz dulce, tranquila y llena de afecto. Afirmando el abrazo, le murmuro con cariño, y un camuflado dolor: Eres excelente persona, nunca lo olvides.-Soltando dolorosamente la unión de sus extramedidades con el cuerpo de él, le miro a los ojos.

-¿Estás...bien?-Preguntó de manera pausada, al ver la expresión que albergaba en ella.

-Totalmente, tranquilo.-Respiro profundamente- ¡Muy bien!-Estirándose.- Te diré una cosa, que no sabes...a cambio de algo-Sonrió macabra mente.

-¡No sonrías así, me dará algo!-Se abrazó mientras le recorría un escalofrió.

-Lo siento-Riéndose- Costumbre, quizá.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Ve al grano, mujer.

-Estamos sensibles hoy, eh~ Oh bueno, que vayas a esta habitación, y antes de entrar, digas en tu mente: Soy genial y nada me hace llorar. Así todo cool, y brillante ¿Captas?-Entregándole un papel-.

-¿Para qué quieres que vaya para haya?-Una genuina curiosidad lo embargo, ocasiono que un cálido sentimiento se le plasmara en el corazón de la muchacha.

-¿No te lo dije ya?-Sonrío con ternura.- Es un lugar donde vas a amar.

-¿Estas completamente segura?-Entre cerrando los ojos, torció la boca con disgusto.

-Absolutamente. No haría nada que te lastime, no de manera consciente. Ve.

-No te vas a rendir-No era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación demasiada acertada.

-Correcto.

-Bien...Que conste, si me da un infarto será tu culpa-Le advirtió, suavizando su expresión.

-Más que confirmado. Oh cierto, cuando estés frente la puerta, mira atrás del papel ¡No antes! Claro, si es que no quieres quedarte calvo- Musito frunciendo el ceño, para darle seriedad al asunto, a pesar que su sonrisa decía todo lo contrario.

-Bien, bien...No lo haré antes, problemática.

-Lo sé-Empujándole de manera suave, le murmuro: Sonríe hasta el final, te dejo libre. Adiós.

-¿Qué?-Se detuvo.

-Sonríe hasta el final.

Al ver la cara de desconcierto, prosiguió.

-Tú sonrisa es especial, como las estaciones del año.

-Eres extraña.

-Siempre me lo dices...Ve, no te entretengo más. Apresúrate.

-Como digas...-Mirándola una vez más, se adentro a su tortura psicológica.

-Vaya...Duele más de lo que imaginaba-Borrando la sonrisa, se forzó a si misma no llorar.-No debo, por lo menos hoy...-Mirando el cielo- Sé que serás feliz, porque siempre la esperaste. Nunca pudiste olvidarle, no del todo...Natsu...Te amo, adiós.

Encaminándose con paso tranquilo, siguió su camino, sin mirar atrás. Dejando a su paso, un camino de hojas. Y un entristecido clima.

¿Por qué el ser humano da por hecho que por tener algo en el presente, tiene que ser siempre así? ¿Por qué no nos damos cuenta de quien realmente vale la pena? Muchas veces, nos damos cuenta cuando esa persona ya no está, se fue, se olvido, y/o se enamoro de otra persona...En definitiva, todavía somos animales pensantes...Seres en las cuales no razonamos de manera correcta.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Primero que nada ¡Feliz año nuevo! Para todos ustedes, que están, leyeron o van a leer estas historias cortas, muy buena vibra para este nuevo año. Que les vaya estupendamente.

Les tengo que ser sincera en varios aspectos, el básico, es que no tenía pensado actualizar pronto, en sumo caso, en dos semanas más…Luego, la impaciencia tomo posesión de mi mente, y me dije a mi misma "¿por qué no entregarles un adelanto de los siguientes capítulos?"Así que me anime…Pues, aquí me tienen.

Este es uno de mis favoritos, por varias razones, creo que me identifico en muchos aspectos con los personajes..Sí. Es asombroso como se está desarrollando esto. Del principio tenía pensado que sería de otra manera, y termino en esto.

Es como si poco a poco, cada personaje se moldeara a su gusto, dependiendo del título de cada capítulo. En varios sentidos, me desconcierta ¿Por qué? Por la razón de que, planeaba otro final, y resulta "tal y tal cosa". Veremos cómo termina todo esto (realmente, ya no sé que esperar).

Me estoy extendiendo demasiado, lo más probable que casi (o nadie, en realidad) lea hasta aquí. Si lo has hecho, agradezco que hayas leído hasta aquí. De verdad.

No les aclararé nada, porque quiero dejarles en la intriga, por consiguiente…Preparen las teorías, hipótesis y _demases_, que probablemente desarrollen ahora. Son libres de hacérmelas saber, al igual que sugerencias y otros, estoy con la mente abierta.

Más adelante, quizá me anime a decirle un poco, las razones tras fondo que decidí hacer esto. En fin, ya no los quiero molestar más.

¡Muchos abrazos para todos ustedes!

Nos leeremos en la continuación de la "Táctica N°2: Silencio (Parte I)".

_¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Táctica N°2:** Silencio (Parte II).

Todo era blanco, un horripilante blanco que hacían a uno querer vomitar. Con nervios y melancolía, lo transporto momentáneamente a esos tiempos del cual desearía borrar de su memoria. Reprimiendo el impulso de escapar, se forzó a si mismo a caminar.

-¿Disculpe?-Detuvo de manera, meramente suave, a una enfermera que pasaba distraída-mente, delante del.

-¿Sí? Dígame.-Observó con leve interés el papel que tenía en las manos, el muchacho.

-Me podría decir ¿Dónde queda la habitación 220?-Consultó ojeando el papel.

-Se encuentra en el segundo piso, en los cuidados especiales...Al fondo, a mano derecha.-Indico con amabilidad la muchacha.

-Gracias.-Asintiendo, se convenció a sí mismo de que nada pasaría, sin embargo la sensación de malestar no se iba.

-De nada.-Sonrío.

Yendo donde le indicaron se detuvo por el llamado de la muchacha.

-Usted es novio de muchacha de pelo negro azabache, que es bastante rara, aunque muy alegre ¿Cierto?-De manera discreta le sonrió.

-¿Usted habla de Hikari?-Parpadeo un par de veces.- Si, soy su novio.

-¡Lo sabía!-Agarrando sus manos, la sacudió con un poco de fuerza.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hotaru. Eres tal como ella te describió.

-Vaya-Sorprendido la observo.-Cómo-Fue abrupta-mente interrumpido.

-Bien. Te acompañaré, y así aprovechare de contarte unas cosas.-Su sonrisa no le permitió si quiera una réplica.

Luego de unos minutos interminables, el silencio incomodo fue roto por una leve risa.

-Fue de casualidad...-La suave voz de la muchacha, lo volvió a la realidad.-O como ella diría, fue el destino quien quiso que nos conociéramos. Fue gracioso e inesperado.

-¿Desde hace cuánto se conocen?-El tono que utilizo, intrigo a la muchacha de ojos verdes, en demasía.

-Si no estoy mal, sería hace ya cinco años.

-¡¿Qué?!-Deteniéndose, giro la cabeza de forma brusca en dirección de su acompañante.

-¿Qué te sorprende tanto?-Parpadeando un par de veces, lo miro con confusión absoluta.

-Ella nunca te ah mencionado, nunca.-Un extraño sentimiento de vacío lo azoto, atontan-dolo unos segundos.

-Era eso-Murmuro.- Bueno, no hay mucho que decir-Restando le importancia con la mano, comenzó a caminar a un ritmo medianamente lento- La verdad es que no es que nos veamos muy seguido, de hecho...Hablamos más por teléfono que en persona-Frunciendo el ceño.- Su horario de estudios, trabajos y extras, cualquier día la van a matar-Mascullo.- Si no fuera porque prácticamente vivo en su casa...En serio, tener que cerciorarme si está viva es una cosa, y otra es por su-Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, retuvo lo que iba a decir.- En fin ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme? Vamos, con confianza-Sonriendo deliberadamente intentando con disimulo distraerlo.

-Suspirando pesadamente, miro con desconfianza al piso- ¿Tú sabes por qué ella quería que viniera?

-Sonriendo de manera socarrona- Por supuesto, te trajo aquí porque tú ibas amarlo.

-Gruño en protesta- ¡No me tomes por estúpido!-Agarrándole el brazo, retuvo su andar.- No me creo eso ¿Por qué de repente? ¡No tiene sentido!-Apretando la mandíbula con demasiada fuerza, hasta casi lastimándose, la miro con una molestia injustificable.- "¿Por qué...?"

-Caray, si que tienes mal carácter-Incomoda vio la mano del muchacho, en la que presionaba inconscientemente más de lo debido.-Si no te importa ¿Podrías soltarme? Me va a salir marca, y sinceramente no quiero explicárselo a quien pregunte.-Frunciendo el ceño, lo miro con desafío.

-Parpadeo e incrédulo vio su mano en el brazo de ella, y retirándolo como si le hubieran golpeado un de rechazo-...Lo siento.-Evitando su mirada, apretó su mano hasta formarla en puño.- De verdad, lo siento...

Reteniendo un suspiro, lo analizo-"Este muchacho...Es demasiado transparente para su bien como para el resto...Ahora comprendo un poco más, el por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Lucy, en serio tú..."-Con una punzada en el pecho, le dijo: Disculpas aceptadas.

Continuaron caminando en un incomodo silencio.

-Así que... ¿Cómo conociste a Hikari?-Pregunto con curiosidad.-No, espera. Mejor dime, cuál fue tu pensamiento cuando se vieron por primera vez ¡Qué sentiste! Eso, eso mismo.-Poniendo toda su concentración en la respuesta.

-...Ese día tuve un pésimo día.-Callo, y suspiro- Estaba hecho un ogro a causa de que estaba reprobando un ramo, y para bien o para mal, una muchacha me golpeo con una puerta, no se percato que estaba afuera. El golpe fue tal, que me sangro la nariz.-Entre cerrando los ojos, prosiguió- Recuerdo que me hervía la sangre, sino fuera porque sé que hay colores, creo que hubiera pensado que veía rojo. El caso es que, le grite unas cosas de las cuales no me enorgullezco-El tono de voz que empleo, le dio a entender a su oyente, que verdaderamente se avergonzó- Claro que en ese minuto no me intereso para nada, nada aparte de que "esa muchacha me rompió la nariz".

-Vaya...-Parpadeando, sonrío.- ¿Cuál es la reacción que tuvo ella?

-... Digamos que ella me dio una gran lección ese día, en el cual, nunca olvide hasta ahora e inclusive dudo mucho que lo haga. Para que quede más claro, y logres comprenderme te diré lo qué paso de manera detallada, claro, si es que quieres oírla.

-¡Por supuesto qué sí!-Dando leves saltos, detuvo la caminata.-Con lujo de detalles, dime qué es lo que paso.

-Asintiendo.-Ese día, conocí que hay muchas maneras de callar a la gente, y no se necesita mucho para darle un golpe, no físico, más bien psicológico...

-FLASH BACK-

-¡Eres una estúpida! ¡¿Cómo no puedes fijarte que estaba atrás de la puerta?! ¡Me rompiste la nariz, maldición! Si queda deforme, será culpa tuya. ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!¡HEY! ¡Cómprate lentes o qué se yo, para que puedas ver!-Respirando con dificultad trataba de retener el sangrado, que para mal mío era abundante.

Ante el silencio casi sepulcral que habitaba en ese momento la atmósfera, levante la mirada, aún con enojo...Y para asombro mío, miré estupefacto al frente, había una mujer de estatura media, con una buena figura, cabello largo y ondulado, de un exquisito negro azabache. Los ojos más expresivos y al mismo tiempo, tan indiferentes...Nunca había visto algo como esto, unos ojos tan hipnotizan-tes, que me dejaran en este estado.

-Lo siento.-Frío, preciso y endemoniad-amente atrayente, fue su voz.

-¿A-ah? ¿T-tu?-Tartamudee sin poder evitarlo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, trate de despejar mi mente, para no parecer un estúpido. Respirando profundo- Esta bien...Solo ten cuidado la próxima vez.

-...Te duele...-Fue un susurro tan suave que si no la hubiera estado mirando, pensaría que había imaginado.

Oh. Maldita sea. ¿Fueron ideas mías o su voz fue como un dulce manjar? Eh. Control.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Volvió hablar, con ese (endemoniado) tono.

Autocontrol en peligro de extinción.

-S-sí-Fingiendo una toz dije: Es decir, duele...Pero es soportable.-

Una gran mentira, me dolía como si tuviera un grano en ciertas partes del cuerpo que no mencionaré. Sumándole ese hecho, si lo hubieran reventado y por demás, echado alcohol. ¿Captan? Más o menos así.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para aliviar el dolor?-Una genuina preocupación albergo sus expresiones.

Repentinamente la boca se me seco...

-No debiste haber dicho eso.- Susurre con voz plana.

-¿Por qué?-Parpadeo de manera inocente.

Demonios y los re mil demonios...Esta muchacha, en menos de cinco minutos me hizo sentir malditamente culpable ¡Culpable!

-...Debería ser ilegal-Murmure lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Suspirando decidí cambiar de tema, al ver sus dudas. NO voy a explicarle a que me refiero...Sería demasiado para mi salud mental.- No te-Fue interrumpido por la femenina.

-¿Quieres un helado? A mí me animan cuando algo va mal o simplemente cuando quiero dulce. Puede que no sea mucho...Si quieres, podemos ir a comer uno.-Sonriendo alegremente, espero mi respuesta.

-De acuerdo.-Suspirando, retuve un lamento.-Vamos.

Desee desde el fondo de mi corazón, no haberme levantado.

¡Esto es un grano en el culo!

Lo que pasó después, ya es otra historia.

-FIN DE FLASH BACK-

-¡Deja de reírte!-Miro con atención a la muchacha que se ubicaba a su costado, quien ni corta ni perezosa comenzó a reír a rienda suelta.

-L-lo s-s-siento...Es qué, en serio tú...tu-No pudo terminar, porque otra ronda de tremendas carcajadas se lo impidió.

-...No te rías tanto. Estamos en un hospital...Además, se supone que eres un enfermera ¿no deberían reprimirte por esto?-Frunciendo la boca, miro a su alrededor con disgusto, un disgusto mal disimulado.

Al no haber más ruido, extrañado volvió su cabeza en dirección de la muchacha.

-Uh...Cierto.-Enderezándose de manera lenta, le miro directamente a los ojos.-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Digo, es que me surgieron más dudas. Ya sabes.

-¿Qué dudas?-Entrecerrando los ojos, le miro con atención.

-¿Tú amas a...Hikari, verdad?-Endureciendo su expresión, esperando su respuesta.

Un silencio incómodo fue la respuesta.

-Está bien. No tienes que responder algo de lo cual no estés seguro.-Le observó indiferentemente- Solo ten en consideración que ella es un ser viviente, y como todo ser viviente, se cansa de dar tanto por alguien que no sopla siquiera para dispersar el ambiente...Solo te digo, que mejor aclares tus sentimientos antes que todo cambie.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-Mirando la a los ojos, aguardó con paciencia una respuesta a esa inquietud.

-El tiempo no espera a nadie, ni a ella ni mucho menos a ti, es la excepción.-Fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

No hubo nada más que el sonido de sus respiraciones, por breves instantes.

-¿Vamos, no?-Aclarándose la garganta, continúo.-¿Qué número me dijiste que era?

-...Es la 220.

-Correcto, sígueme.

Retomando el paso, siguieron caminando con de manera lenta.

-¿Sabes qué cosas te gustan de ella?-Sonó como un suave suspiro cansado, de ella.

-Sí.-Contesto secamente.

-¿Me las dirías...?

-¿Para qué?

-Pues...Me aburro, y no hay más pacientes, por ahora ¿Por qué no entablar una conversación más cómoda, hasta llegar donde debes llegar?-Ampliando su sonrisa-Contestar a esa pregunta, no te supondría ningún esfuerzo, creo yo ¿No?

-Eres imposible.-Reprimiendo un bufido, rodó los ojos en son de hastío.

-Ya me lo habían mencionado.-Levantando los hombros, le miro insistentemente.

-De acuerdo. Solo, deja de mirarme de ese manera.-Entrecerrando los ojos-. Es muy cálida.-Fue su respuesta.

-¿Cálida?-Mordiéndose la mejilla, siguió- ¿En qué sentido?

-En todo.-Escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, continúo- Es un hecho que esta algo loca, bueno...Bastante. El caso es que, sin duda alguna, es una persona en la cual, independientemente donde vaya, irradia luz. Esa luz que atrae a todo a su alrededor, haciendo suyo el lugar donde este. Esa luz que muchas veces me abruma, de tal forma que me atonta en varias ocasiones.

Callándose repentinamente, detuvo su andar.

-¿Qué sientes cuando estas con ella?-Pregunto en un murmuro, Hotaru.

-Me llena.-Sonriendo para si, demostrando de aquella manera que entablaba una conversación consigo mismo.- Es inevitable querer sonreír, de querer hacerla feliz. De abrazarla, que me mire y me vea reflejado en sus ojos, en los cuales irradian una chispa que en la vida había visto. Que con su voz armoniosa, me relaja. Que con su actitud positiva y espontanea, me hace preguntar ¿Qué pasará después? Su olor...

-¿Qué tiene su olor?

-Me embriaga, al igual que su presencia.

-Entonces... ¿Qué pasaría si ya no estuviera a tu lado?

-Si no estuviera...

-¿Cómo te sentirías si ya no podrías verla, nunca más?

-...Yo...

-¿Si ya no podrías saber nada de ella, en lo que te queda de vida?

-...Hikari.

-¿Qué harías?-Pregunto finalmente, la mujer.

-Una vida sin Hikari...-La voz que empleo en decir esta oración, fue la respuesta.

-Tu...-Abriendo los ojos sorprendida, admiro con sentimientos encontrados, a la persona que se ubicaba al lado suyo.

Al hombre, se podía observar unas discretas lágrimas, deslizándose silenciosamente. Unos ojos ligeramente abiertos, admirando a la nada, con ningún brillo en ellos.

-Me sentiría morir.-

-¡Vamos, vamos!-Empujándolo con fuerza, hizo que siguiera avanzando.-Debemos ir donde ella te pidió ir ¿No? ¡Sigue avanzando, nunca mires atrás! Ella seguramente lloraría si te viera en este estado- Parloteo sin descanso- Espero que ahora que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, puedas elegir sin arrepentirte. Solo espero, que todo resulte bien al final.

Caminaron hasta el ascensor, donde una vez ingresado en el...

-Esto me recuerda a algo.

-¿El qué?-Girando la cabeza, miro con confusión al muchacho que tenía plasmado una sonrisa en su rostro.

-A Hikari. A ella, le aterran los ascensores.-Riéndose entre dientes- Pareciera que le dará en cualquier minuto, un infarto por el susto.

-¿Sabes de su miedo de estos cacharros?

-Sí. Bueno, sin querer la orille a que me lo contara. La vez que entramos juntos un día, y casi se me desmalla en los brazos, de verdad me espante.

-Ella subió a esta cosa.-Repitió sin poder contenerse.

-Arqueando una ceja, con confusión- Sí ¿Por qué?

-Oh, no, no. Por nada.-Cerrando los ojos, enderezo su postura.-Estas perdidamente enamorada de un hombre despistado, eso definitivamente es nuevo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, permitiendo-les continuar con el recorrido. Al doblar una esquina, pararon en una puerta blanca, en el cual tenía en un costado el número de la habitación.

-Bien. Se terminó el recorrido.-Asintió, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro izquierdo de él- Espero que podamos volver a vernos una vez más, en una mejor condición, espero. Nos vemos-Agitando su mano, se retiró.

-En una mejor condición...-Murmuro. Con resignación admiro el papel en sus manos, en el cual salía el número de su actual paradero.

Con desgano, levantó la mirada, viendo con preocupación la puerta.

-Me pregunto, por qué tengo este mal presentimiento.-Sacudiendo su cabeza, volteo su mirada, nuevamente al papel.-Dijo que mirara el revés de este papel, cuando estuviera ya acá. Veamos.-Con lentitud, volteó el papel.

Lo que ocurrió después de esa acción, es sin duda una visión peculiar.

El cuerpo tenso, una postura semi-encorvada, con los ojos abiertos en toda su extensión, la boca ligeramente abierta, el temblor de sus manos en los cuales sostenía aún el trozo de papel.

-Esto definitivamente, no es real-Fue lo que pensó, con los ojos brillantes con las emociones chocando entre sí.

Muchas veces, las peores pesadillas del corazón, pueden hacerse realidad. Lo bueno, es que no nos damos cuentas de ello (por consiguiente, vivimos felizmente en la ignorancia) y otras, como en este caso, cuando uno se percata de ese terror a lo inevitable, es ahí donde se le toman el debido peso de nuestro actuar.

-Oye... ¿Te han dicho que eres como un sol?

-Me gusta tu sonrisa

-Quisiera que vieras al mundo, como le miro. Tiene más dramatismo ¿Genial, eh?

-Me gustas, puede que mañana me dejes de gustar o puede que me gustes aún más. No lo sé. Solo tengo bien presente el deseo de verte feliz, con o sin mi

-No necesitas actuar en mi presencia. Si quieres llorar, hazlo, si te molesta algo dilo, si estas feliz, ríete. El caso es que le encuentres sentido a esta vida, y actúes como eres, no aparentes algo que no eres...Eres tú, por ser tú. Nada más ni nadie menos.

-Eres un bruto, aunque seas el Rey de los Brutos o en sumo caso, de las Bestias, te seguiré queriendo, tan estúpidamente y locamente, como ahora.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Hola ¿Cómo están? Los extrañe. Les quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se molestan en leerla, agregan a favoritos y me dejan review (lamento no haber podido responder, trataré de responder-les).

¿Les gusto como se va desarrollando la "Táctica N°2: Silencio"?

Espero que sí. Seguimos con el misterio (es inevitable, es mi odiosa parte malvada-sonrisa de lado-).

A todo esto, les tengo que hacer tres noticias.

La primera, una de las malas noticias. Me entere, no hace mucho (el 31-12-2013, odioso día) que tengo que hacer las tutorías. O sea, ya sabía que tenía que hacerlas, pero…Se suponía que _tenía_ que pagar _primero_, antes que me hicieran el horario bla, bla bla.

El caso es que, ese día (que fue mucho después de publicar este fic), casi me da algo en el corazón (sin bromear). Entre asimilaba la idea, y todo…El día 03-01-2014, tenía mi primera _hermosa, esperada y esperanzadora_ clase (del demonio). En primera instancia, quería llorar, en segunda, quería llorar y tirarme por el balcón, en tercera, deseaba que _algo lo suficientemente fuerte, detuviera esta cruel broma_.

Opte por lo más sano. Si, queridos lectores. Hice lo más esperado, lo más maduro, lo más _todo._

Hice un berrinche de casi diez minutos, cuando mi madre me pregunto qué me pasaba.

Lo bueno, es que alcance a ahorrar (oh sí, TRABAJE, como garzona-camarera, o como le digan en su país-. Apuesto a mis series de anime, que no se esperaban esto) el dinero, por completo. Me genero gracia, cuando el día (repito: del demonio), fui a cancelar la cuota y todo lo demás. La expresión de la jefa de carrera, no tuvo precio.

La otra parte buena, es que conozco al profesor que me esta impartiendo clase, por lo cual, sé su temática y como adoro ese profe, es muy, muy bueno enseñando (de los que eh tenido). Con él, definitivamente aprendo, y todo lo absurdamente incoherente de la materia, lo vuelve tan fácil, que te dan ganas de pegarte un tiro, por ser tan absurdamente estúpida para no entender ¿Captan? Más o menos así.

Como todo lo bueno, tiene algo malo. Es malo, es malo del alma. Lo que me refiero es que es demasiado. No. No digo ese tipo de _demasiado_, con ese tono despectivo, no. Ya desearía yo. Ese _demasiado_ es el _demasiado_ que, su nivel de exigencia, te dan ganas de tirarte por la ventana. Se los digo, porque muchos de nosotros, el primer año, quisimos hacerlo. Y no solamente nuestro curso.

Por lo que ven, tengo o tengo que estudiar. No quiero atrasarme más, porque si no apruebo estas dos _endemoniadas_ tutorías, me atraso medio semestre, lo cual me impedirá salir como corresponde, la carrera (eh, en todo caso, nadie me mando reprobar esos dos estúpidos ramos ¡todo por los estúpidos exámenes! No señor, me va bien durante el semestre, y tengo que cagarla ¡En el jodido examen! Lo que me vale).

Agradezco su comprensión. Actualizaré cuando termine todo estos dos pendientes…No se confundan ¡Tengo ya compuesto un par de capítulos! Pero es mejor que me mantenga alejada de este computador, soy adicta a el (amo leer).

Esas son las dos malas noticias, me falta la buena (de hecho, es una bastante jugosa). Ustedes dirán.

El otro día estuve pensando, y de tanto, tanto, se me ocurrió una idea un tanto poco original (va, que importa) ¿Qué les parece si en el capítulo 10, 20, 30, así sucesivamente, haga algo así como un _especial_? Los personajes serán a mi libre albedrío, pero la opción de ideas, temáticas, diálogos o semejantes, más no el final (ya saben, no tengo planeado que en cada capítulos "y vivieron feliz, que darán ganas de vomitar, ante tanta dulzura enferman-te" (no pondré esa frase, es un tanto vergonzosa jaja ya sabes por qué).

Este fic es dramático, aunque trate de negarlo ¡tiene drama en cada parte que mires! (y, en verdad, no lo esperaba).

Oh, bien. Apartando todo lo anterior.

Les debo de contar algo, algo que tengo atorado desde ayer, y no, no puedo resistirme. Se los contaré superficialmente, una parte, ustedes me dirán con sus review, si les tinca que se los cuente todo o que lo agregue en el especial, bueno.

Tenía un profesor en el primer año (que fue reemplazo de otro profe, que se tuvo que ir). Era…¿Cómo decirlo? Violable. No, no es una exageración. No por parte mía.

No se equivoquen. Era apuesto. Blanco, con ojos más o menos rasgados, pelos con rulos, _rubios_, con lentes que lo hacían ver intelectual, y malditamente sensual (_a su manera, claro_). Tenía cosas que me gustan de los hombres. Caballero, minucioso, sabía cuando callarse, exageradamente perceptivo, y tenía un aire de misterio que lo envolvía.

Apartando eso, y el hecho de que es un hombre que lee, le gusta la literatura, el arte (vamos, el tipo con el cual podría ser un prospecto), pero…No sé, tenía _cosas_ que me hacían ser agria con él.

A mis compañeras, se les revolucionaban las hormonas cuando nos tocaba clase con él, y muchas veces dude de sus corduras. Hasta cierto punto, me genero cierta lástima el sujeto. Tantas tipas, con ganas de sacarle la ropa, y unas serie pinta de querer violarlo. Tenía agallas, hay que admitirlo (cómo mantener control con todas esas locas, tratando de…ya saben).

Lo demás,_ ya es otra historia._

Que la pasen excelente, nos vemos cuando haya terminado todo aquel asuntito.

¡Abrazos gigantes para tod s ustedes!

_¿Quién dice, que todo lo que vemos es real?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: **Esta es la tercera y última parte de Táctica N°2. ¡Espero y les gusten!

**Disclaimer: **La imagen no es de mi propiedad, derechos reservados a quién sea que la haya hecho.

**Atención:** Hay un personaje, muy peculiar que fue creación mía (eh, el nombre me gusto para esa rubia que parece muñeca [?]). Derechos reservados...Okey. Ignoren eso, disculpen la demora.

¡A leer~!

* * *

**Táctica N°2:** Silencio (Parte III).

¿Has sentido como si volaras? Puede ser muy común o puede que no, sin embargo, es esta sensación, de primera instancia, que presenta este personaje tan peculiar.

Seguía a frente la puerta blanca. Oh, sí. Tan asquerosa-mente blanca, como todo aquel escalofriante hospital. El silencio era abrumador, y hasta aterrador hasta cierto grado aceptable.

De pie, tieso hasta reventar, se encontraba un desconcertado e incrédulo muchacho, cuyo propósito en la vida fue absorbido en un agujero negro sin fin, _**aparentemente**._

-¿Qué-Entre cortado, se permitió emitir con esfuerzo, una oración-demonios es esto?-Sin poder digerir lo que decía la aparente inocente hoja.

Al paso de los segundos, la palidez en su rostro, fue un fiel testigo del registro de la información entregada, fue almacenada más no aceptada del todo.

-¡Y un cuerno!-No pudo evitar exclamar con un revoltijo de emociones reprimidas minutos atrás.

No era para menos, en ese papel de un color pulcro-léase, de modo ofensivo- blanco, se encontraba escrito con letra de tamaño medianamente pequeña, con una inusual y particular letra. En lo que decía, lo siguiente:

**_"Me gusta esto del misterio y todo el cuento, más o menos. Bien, iré al punto._ _Conociéndote como te conozco, estarás extremadamente confundido e inconfundible-mente viola-ble (eh, era mitad broma, ya sabes, tienes la tendencia que saque mi lado oscuro). _**

**_Está bien, no te sulfures, te terminará dándote algo a tu corazón...Aunque pensándolo mejor, deja, que te de algo, así pueda abusar de ti. Espera, no quise decir eso. "Para cuidar perfectamente de ti". ¿Mejor? No exageres. No te haré nada raro, no que no quieras (quisiera ver tu rostro)._**

**_Dejando toda broma...Te estarás haciendo muchas preguntas, las cuales, muchas no podré responder-telas acá (puedes imaginarte que con este espacio, y mi creatividad latente al escribir, no terminaría nunca), por eso mismo, saca el papel extremadamente doblado, que está abajo de la puerta, SIN abrirla (la puerta ¡LA PUERTA!) ¿De acuerdo? Obedece-me, sabré si no lo haces ¡No te irá muy bien si no me haces caso!"._**

Conteniendo un escalofrió, accedió hacer caso a lo que su _adorable novia le pedía_.

Guardando aquel papel en su bolsillo derecho, de tras del pantalón, se agacho. Con calma tanteo el lugar para poder obtener lo que supuesta-mente se encontraba en ese lugar. Ya una vez obtenido lo que buscaba con anterioridad, volvió a su postura inicial.

Con curiosidad, desdoblo las hojas...Al hacerlo, se le cayó un sobre, sopesando las alternativas, decidió ignorar de momento aquel objeto para poner atención en lo que tenía en la mano. Suspirando, se animo a leer.

**_"¿Sabes que no haría nada para lastimarte, cierto? Desde el primer momento que te vi, caí rendida a tus pies, pese a que no lo supiera del todo, en aquel momento, sabía que eras el indicado. O eso pude apreciar definitivamente, tiempo después._**

**_Pasamos muchos momentos juntos. Vi muchas facetas de ti, que me hicieron enamorarme de ti, cada día...Esos pequeños, pero significativos detalles, hicieron que cambiara la perspectiva de manera tan re-torcidamente preocupante, que llegue a pensar que me absorberías sin dejar nada de lo que alguna vez haya sido. _**

**_No te miento al decirte que durante meses, tuve miedo a no poder parar estos sentimientos, que te cansaras de mi, de que te aburrieras de todo lo que te entregaba ¿Sabes? Las personas aparentamos muchas cosas, muchas veces para protegernos, y otras para proteger. Me preguntaba ¿Cuál de las dos estaba haciendo en aquel entonces? Ahora no tengo dudas que es la segunda opción, en este momento._**

**_Sé que tienes a alguien gravado tanto en tu corazón como en tu mente, que no puedes olvidarle. Que nadie ni nada te a hecho sentir como ella te hizo sentir en aquellos tiempos (y para tu dolor, lo sigue haciendo). Me lastima verte tan dolido, tan roto e imposibilitado en vivir la vida con la máxima felicidad. Te prohíbes ser feliz, no importa si es en cantidades pequeñas, sientes que no eres merecedor de ello._**

**_No sé si pueda comprenderte alguna vez, a pesar de que me lo cuentes con lujos de detalles, lo más probable es que no pueda comprender tales sentimientos...Eres un hermoso hombre, tan bondadoso, tan gentil, y tantas, tantas más cualidades que me encantaría decírtelas. _**

**_Eres mi persona más importante, por eso...Debo de decirte la verdad. Perdóname por ser tan cobarde, egoísta y mentirosa entre otros posibles sinónimos que se te puedan ocurrir. _**

**_Ella está viva._**

**_No, no te estoy tomando el pelo. Ella está viva, de hecho, se encuentra detrás de esta puerta. Me demoré mucho tiempo en poder hallarla, pero lo hice...Ah. No termines odiándome por esto, te lo ruego._**

**_La verdad es que, desde hace un par de meses, supe su ubicación exacta. Soy una mujer extremadamente egoísta. Ya sabía que tu no me amabas como a ella, ni si quiera una cuarta parte, que solo sentías placer hacia mi cuerpo...No te confundas. No me arrepiento de no haberte-lo dicho, solo lamento haber sido tan ciega para notar tu verdadero dolor._**

**_Como muchas veces te dije, soy una mala mujer._**

**_Simplemente, quería entregarte un poco de amor, y que ilusamente esperaba de vuelta. _**

**_Eso fue antes, porque yo ya me canse de esta actuación. _**

**_Me di cuenta, tarde, que no te puedo hacerte feliz, no tanto como quisiera, que la única que puede hacerlo es esa mujer la que te mueve el piso. Por lo mismo...Natsu..._**

**_...Te dejo libre, para que puedas ser feliz con la mujer que tú realmente amas._**

**_Desde el fondo de mi corazón, deseo que seas feliz, que goces de esa felicidad hasta que te salgan por los poros. _**

**_Agradezco el haberte conocido. Me permitiste que conociera estos sentimientos, y tomarle peso a muchas cosas, entre esas, lo que significa una parte de amar._**

**_Adiós, mí amado dragón._**

**_Hikari."_**

Decir que las manos no le temblaran para nada, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sería un engaño total. La mandíbula extremadamente tensa, los ojos rojos del esfuerzo para no llorar, el mudo que se le empezaba a formar en la garganta por aguantar los sollozos que saldrían sin control. Demostraban como triste retrato, a un desolado y descolocado hombre, que para bien o para mal suyo, perdido en sus pensamientos, trataba de digerir lo que momentos antes leyó.

Claro, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Por qué ahora?-Fue un roto susurro.

Sin soportarlo por más tiempo, discretas lágrimas surcaron su tenso rostro, admitiendo con desolación, la completa tristeza que en esos momentos sentía, sin anestesia.

-¿Por qué ahora?-Volvió a repetir, todavía más entre cortado.

Suaves sollozos se escucharon de primera instancia, para luego pasar a cual parecido, a rugidos de un dragón. Temblando completamente, admitió con derrota, que su mundo cambiaría inevitablemente.

Sin soportar estar en ese lugar, salió corriendo con extremada prisa. Sin esperar el ascensor, bajo con desesperación las escaleras, casi a tropezones, de puro milagro, logro llegar a salvo al primer piso.

Tocándose el pecho con un gesto de dolor surcados a su lenguaje corporal, camino rápidamente a fuera del edificio. Al ya estar a un paso de salir de aquel lugar, paro abrupta-mente.

La imagen que se reflejaba en las puertas, lo dejo de un modo u otro, desconcertado.

-¿Al final has elegido?-Escucho que le decían.

Con lentitud, admiro a un hombre que se ubicaba frente suyo. Tenía un traje formal, de estatura alta con cabellos anaranjados, que daba un evidente margen de control a todo a su alrededor. Calculador, frío, terriblemente intimidan-te.

Si hubiera estado en otras circunstancias, probablemente encontraría divertida la situación.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-Escupió, recuperando breve-mente, la compostura.

-Vaya-Una sonrisa ladina, fue la respuesta.

-¿De qué diablos te ríes?-Agrego, para variar, un poco agresivo.

-Si tienes tiempo para perder-lo así, imagino cual es la respuesta.-Borrando su sonrisa, endureció sus expresiones, permitiendo-le a su oyente, ver la seriedad del asunto.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-Arqueando una ceja, espero con impaciencia, la respuesta.

-A que me llevaré a **Hikari**, lejos de ti.-Fue la cortante respuesta.

Tambaleándose, lo miro estupefacto.

-¿Q-qué?-Tartamudeo incrédulo.

-Chasqueando la lengua, le observo por arriba de sus lentes, con desaprobación- Realmente, no entiendo lo que vio en ti, Hikari. Ella, sin duda, merece algo mejor que...Tú-Entre cerrando los ojos, admiro con desdén la reacción de él.

-¿Quién diablos eres para decir tales cosas?-Rugió con furia contenida.

-Simple. **Su prometido**-Se burlo con descaro.

-¡Imposible!-Avanzando un paso.

-Eh. De no ser que hayas elegido a Hikari, por sobre la otra mujer, te recomiendo que te detengas, si es el caso.-Levanto una mano, de forma perezosa.

-¡No me vengas a decir qué hacer y que no! ¡Bastardo, te mataré!-Tronando los huesos de sus manos, se preparó para darle la gol-pisa de su vida, al engreído aquel.

-No gastes tu energía en algo innecesario-Sobándose el cuello, continúo- ¿Sabes? Por mi podrías pudrirte, no me interesa, realmente. Solo lo hago por ella.** Siempre por y para ella.**

Conteniendo un bufido, rodó los ojos, tratando de apaciguar todo malestar.

-Solo tú puedes hacer que cambie de opinión, y me vaya sin...Hikari. Tú tienes la elección. ¿Cuál de las dos? Esa chica o Hikari. **No** pueden ser ambas, **debe** ser **una**.

Un suave susurro del viento, fue la respuesta.

-Te lo pondré fácil. A esa, tuviste tu historia, nunca la olvidaste...A Hikari la conoces desde unos ¿dos años, no? Salieron hace pocos meses, cinco, para ser exactos. Entonces ¿Cuál de las dos?-Sonriendo despreocupado, esperaba una respuesta. Reprimiendo un lamento, con frustración vio que el muchacho, no le daba la mirada, puesto que su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.- Si no sabes a cual elegir, en ese caso...Me llevaré a Hikari, definitivamente.-Dictaminó sin más.

Abriendo de sopetón los ojos, consternado le observó.

-¿Y bien?-Levanto la cabeza, esperó.

Sin poder articular si quiera una palabra, miró al hombre que se hallaba delante de él. Con aquel porte de grandeza, esa petulante sonrisa y esa mirada que denotaba fastidio y cansancio. Tuvo que contener, el impulso de querer gritar por los sentimientos reprimidos.

-Yo...-Logró, no sin esfuerzo, articular esa palabra.-

El sonido de los pájaros, las suaves risas de unos niños, prepararon tal cual, la escena siguiente.

-Lissana...

La suave brisa, amortiguo todo ruido existente.

Una sonrisa forzada.

Una mirada apagada.

El desolador sentimiento de impotencia.

Es sin duda, las reacciones a dicha respuesta, a tan inquietante pregunta.

Meses después.

Los grandes árboles, se alzaban con un aire mágico, adornando el ambiente con una atmósfera sin igual. El cielo, destellando leves tonos de diferentes tonalidades, y el sol, oh gloriosa majestad, se elevaba elegante. Un especial amanecer. Un día importante, **un efímero momento.**

-Amo los amaneceres.-Se escuchó, en el antes silencioso lugar.

-Lo sé. Por eso te traje aquí.-Habló un apuesto hombre, con ojos verdes oscuros.

Una risa, cual música para los oídos para el muchacho de cabellos rosados.

-Gracias.-Respondió con una sonrisa, le miro con sus ojos llenos de vida.

Sin poder evitarlo, se agacho. **Un abrazo**.

Espasmos recorrieron al cuerpo, que se encontraba sentada en la silla de ruedas.

-Todo estará bien-Susurro, con evidente dolor, una voz masculina.-Ya pasará, el médico lo dijo ¿No? Podrás volver a caminar.

-Yo...-Formando en puño sus manos, agarro con desespero, su camisa.-Te amo, Nastu-Respirando profundo.-Lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte...Tú no-Mordiéndose los labios, callo abrupta-mente.

-Si no existiera...**Podrías** ser feliz con ella.-Murmuro con los ojos aguados.

-¡Nunca digas eso! Si decidí quedarme, es porque así quise ¿Oíste? No me encadenaste ni nada parecido.-Enderezándose, vio directamente a los ojos, a su oyente.

-No puedo sacármela de la cabeza.-Cerrando los ojos, miro al frente.-Simplemente no puedo, ella...Realmente es **única**.-

-Lo es.-Afirmó, con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo vendrán?-Preguntó, con curiosidad, relajando su expresión, mientras limpiaba el resto de lágrimas que dejaron sus mejillas.

-Me comentó ese detestable león, que vendrán el próximo mes.-Torciendo la boca, la miró con detenimiento.

-Ya veo.-Admirando al cielo, devolvió su mirar, al hombre a su lado.-¿La extrañas?

-Más que nada en **esta vida**.-Confirmó, a las sospechas de ella.

-Risas, volvieron a inundar el lugar.-Tu sí que no cambias, eh.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué harás?

-Simple. Destrozaré a todo aquel que intente arrebatármela, aún si es un padre histérico, un león paranoico y una nación enloquecida.-Aseguró, con voz auto-suficiente. Levantando un pulgar, hacia la hembra, continúo-Si no hiciera un destrozo por donde vaya, no me llamaría Natsu ¿No?-**Sonriendo descaradamente**, se permitió, _sentir esa seguridad_.

-Es verdad.-Retorciendo-se por las carcajadas, admitió con desdén, que aquel hombre esta absurda-mente mal de la cabeza, por semejante disparate. Aunque, muy en el fondo, reconoció, que le generaba un gran grado de tristeza, aquello.

-Bueno, regresemos. Debo de hacer los preparativos, para el secuestro-Desafiante mirada, que no traía un buen presagio.

-Vale. Vamos.-Rindiéndose a la terquedad de él, dejo que tomara el control de _lo que sea que planeaba hacer_.

Ajenos a tres personas, que ocultas los espiaban.

-¿En serio podrás aguantar un mes más?-Con cansancio, miro a la pelo azabache.

-¡Shh!-Colocando un dedo entre sus labios, le dio entender que guardara silencio-Más bajo, por dios Loke, te oirá.-Susurro-No sé como lo hace, pero tal parece que tiene _un oído extremadamente desarrollad_o. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, soportaré.-

-Si tu lo dices…-Suspirando, se dijo a sí mismo con sorna-"no puedo creer que digas eso, tan descaradamente, ni tú te lo crees."-Resoplando, miro a la otra femenina que los acompañaba.-¿No deberías estar en otro lugar?-Le consulto, con duda surcando sus llamativos ojos.

-Eh…No necesariamente.-Sonrojándose levemente.-Prefiero quedarme con Lucy que-Fue abruptamente interrumpida.

-Aquí soy Hikari ¡Hikari!-Corrigió con desespero, la ex-rubia.

-Anda. Antes era más divertido molestarlas.-Rodando los ojos-A ti-Señalando a la pelo azabache-Era fácil meterse contigo, cuando te decía rubia oxigenada o bien, rubia tonta, que tenías dramatismo en tu cerebro o que se yo.-Sonriendo por buenos recuerdos, según él-Y a ti-Apuntó con su mirada, a la más bajita de las dos.-Enana de ráfaga azul como el rayo azul de los enanos. Oh, sin olvidarnos del _el mundo de enanos._-Conteniendo una risa, por otros recuerdos, se limpió una lágrima imaginaria.-Esos sí que eran buenos motes.-Terminó.

La visión que recibió al levantar la cabeza, lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Oh, vamos. Eran ingeniosos…Ahora no consigo encontrarles otros refrescantes.-Refunfuño con fastidio, tratando de ignorar sus miradas asesinas, y el sentimiento inquietante ante aquel panorama.-Lo que más me sorprende es que les queda más que bien.-Bufó.

-Eres un idiota.-Acoplándose, le respondieron ambas a la vez.

-¡Hey!-Las llamo-¿A dónde van? ¡Esperen! ¡Lu-es decir, Hikari, espera! Soy tu guardaespaldas por si se te ha olvidado ¡Enana del demonio, guarda ese dedo en su lugar!-Gruño molesto-¡Por lo menos no me ignoren!-Apresuradamente, las siguió, con una sonrisa nostálgica, llenándolo.

* * *

_Nunca comprenderé a las personas _(Una rubia, miraba por la ventana de una lujosa habitación).

_Entonces ve, y conoce a más gente. Te doy cinco años, luego vuelve y toma mi lugar _(Una voz de un hombre, sentado en un elegante sillón. Admiro con cierta tristeza, el destino de su hija).

_Me vale_ (De modo perezosa, encaró a su padre)_¿Qué gano haciendo eso? Si total. Esa es una libertad parcial…Después de ese lapsus, independientemente de lo que piense, quedaré encerrada en esta nación._

_En ese caso, te propongo un trato _(Negoció, el padre).

_Dime las reglas, y qué gano yo_ (Con un poco de curiosidad, albergo su mirar).

_Vive como si fueras una persona común y corriente. Cambiarás de identidad, de apariencia, tendrás que vivir como otra persona. Eso incluye las comodidades _(Reteniendo una carcajada, siguió)_. Por consiguiente, deberás conseguir empleo, un lugar dónde quedarte, elegir una carrera, preocuparte por…Las cuentas, ya sabes, la luz, el agua, el arriendo, la comida, con qué vestirte y claro…Los estudios, entre otros _(Dándole una sonrisa prepotente, aguardó alguna reacción).

_Interesante_ (Murmuró, captando lo que esperaba de ella, sin embargo, obstinada, se dijo a sí misma, no otorgar-le tal privilegio). _Me has dicho todos los contras, aunque no los pros ni mucho menos qué voy a obtener, si gano._

(Permitiéndose reír, al ver tan perspicaz que se ha vuelto su hija)_ Está bien. Los pros: No tendrás guardaespaldas que te acosen, podrás hacer lo que se te dé en gana, en esos cinco años, claro, siguiendo lo que anteriormente te dije, claro está. Podrás divertirte, ir a los lugares que se antoje, sin escoltas, sin damas de compañía. Vivirás sola. Ve conoce gente, y cuando hayas comprendido el mundo en que vives, dejaré que elijas a tu esposo. Si ganas _(Recalcó).

_Genial _(Sonriendo con alegría, levanto su mano).

_Una cosa_ (Su voz cambió totalmente, volviéndose fría como un témpano)_. Tienes estrictamente prohibido dos cosas._

_¿Cuáles? _(Preguntó con duda).

_No puedes, bajo ninguna circunstancia, **decir** quién eres realmente (_Señalando, arriba de su cabeza, aclarando cualquier posible duda).

_Me lo esperaba_ (Restándole importancia)_ ¿La otra?_

_Está prohibido **enamorarse **_(Cerrando los ojos, los volvió abrir con determinación)_, si incumples unas de estas reglas, significa que he ganado. Y que tú, deberás casarte, con quién considere que sea apropiado para ti, no aceptaré ninguna clase de objeción. _(Levantando la mano, espero).

_Hecho_ (Estrechando su mano con la del hombre, cerro aquel inesperado trato).

* * *

**Querido padre:**

**Las personas son más confusas de lo que pude imaginar. Algunas te engañan como si fuera normal, otros no tienen honor a la palabra, unos tantos son tan falsos que a la final, se creen la actuación que interpretan. **

**Lo que sí, padre, es que hay personas que te entregan todo de sí, sin esperar nada de nadie, que tienen esa chispa que te hacen olvidar dónde estás. Creo que entiendo un poco más, lo que has querido decir, aunque todavía me queda por recorrer aún más.**

**Sé que te estoy desafiando. Eso lo tengo más que claro. No te engañaré diciéndote que no le temo a nada…Porque estaría mintiéndote (y es algo, tan deshonroso que no lo haré, menos contigo). Te diré, que creo que ya entiendo tu gran temor, al pensar en si quiera perder a madre. **

**Ahora yo también lo siento.**

**Él está tan lleno de vida, que te sorprenderías su fuerza de voluntad. Sé que él es especial, mi ser lo sabe.**

**Le amo.**

**Tan estúpidamente, sin esperarlo, sin quererlo, sin desearlo, desatando toda clase de lógica en mi mente. Pensar estar lejos de él, vivir una vida sin aquel hombre. Me rompe el corazón. **

**Espero que comprendas esta decisión. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, lo espero.**

**Te amo, tu hija. **

**La ex-princesa del Reino de los Espejos.**

**Lucy.**

* * *

_Querido _(se escucha la voz de una adorable mujer)_ ¿Qué lees?_

_La declaración de **guerra**, de nuestra hija _(Le mostró).

_Si que ha pasado tiempo desde que tuvieron una discusión_ (Suaves y elegantes risas, albergaron aquel lugar).

_A crecido. Ya no es una niña_ (Suspirando, tomo las manos de su amada esposa)_._

_Eso es un hecho. Lo que no entiendo ¿Cómo supiste que se iba a enamorar de ese joven?_ (Frunciendo las cejas, espero).

_Son tan opuestos, que era inevitable que no se encontraran y aún más, que se enamoraran. Lo que si me tenía preocupado algo…_

_¿Qué no la eligiera? _(Inclino levemente su cabeza).

_No. Que no pudiera enfrentar su pasado._

_Oh._

_¿Sabes? Se parece un poco a mí, ese tal Natsu._

_¿En qué, querido?_

_En que somos unos impulsivos, no pensamos por la cabeza, cuando se trata de lo que más amamos. (_Bufando, volteando la cabeza).

_Aún así, debes de admitir que te preocupaba un poco_ (Sonriendo con ternura, se recargo en su pecho).

_Por supuesto. No se la iba a poner tan fácil a esa muchacha ingenua. No iba a permitir que me estropearan los planes, gente indeseable._

_Querido. Admite que eres un padre sobre-protector, además de extremadamente celoso. _(Besando su mejilla, se permitió soltar una discreta risa, por las expresiones que del-abatan lo dicho).

_Es mi primogénita, por supuesto que me voy a preocupar._ (Gruño).

_Nunca dije lo contrario_ (Le recordó, su esposa).

_Te amo _(Besando sus labios con ternura, la acercó más a su cuerpo).

_Yo más_ (Entre sus labios, protestó la mujer que ama).

_**Dejen de pelearse, y vayan a un cuarto a hacer sus cochinadas**_(Se escuchó una voz un tanto infantil, en la puerta de la habitación).

_¡Michale! _(Exclamó un muchacho de su misma edad, rojo como tomate) _¡Disculpen, Reyes, por la interrupción! ¡Vamos, Michale! _(Refunfuñando, le siguió).

_Dios… _(Avergonzada, se alejó de su esposo)_ Nunca irá a cambiar._

_¿Quién es ese?_ (Ocultando su mirada, con su flequillo).

_Oh-oh_ (Discretamente, se encamino hacia la puerta).

_¡¿Quién demonios es ese mocoso, que está demasiado cerca de mi pequeña?!_ (Gritó con cólera, y sí, con _algo_ de celos).

_Un __**inofensivo **__**amigo**__ de nuestra hija, querido, no exageres _(Pidió, con el rostro pálido, imaginando su siguiente actuar).

_No esperaba que tuviera que actuar a tan temprana edad, para buscarle marido…Pero bueno, es mejor irnos preparando_ (Soltando risas macaras, según él, comenzó a planear su jugada).

_¡Por dios, tú sí que no cambias! _(Colocando una de manos en la cadera, le apunto, sin misericordia, con un abanico)_ ¡Dejarás a ese pobre niño, ni se te ocurra buscar esposo a nuestra pequeña! _(Respirando profundamente)_ ¡Si vuelves alejarme a **otra** de **MIS** hijas, te juro que me largo con ese hombre que conocí en Sland Tan! _(A grandes zancadas, salió de aquel sitio, enfurecida).

_¿Hombre? ¿De…Sland Tan?_ (Su rostro se empalideció, recordando aquel evento, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas borrar de su memoria) _¡Cariño, espera! ¡No te vayas con ese engañador soldado! ¡Era un fraude! ¡UN FRAUDE!_ (Corriendo en su búsqueda, continúo gritando, cosas semejantes a un "me moriré si te vas", ¿qué será de mi?", "nuestra hija, te odiará", "no lo haré", entre otras, siendo ignoradas por ella).

_Tus padres…Son únicos _(Murmuro, en un pilar escondido, un niño con mirada azul).

_Locos, querrás decir_ (Corrigió, con vergüenza ajena).

_Bueno...Igual te aman_ (Sonriendo con ternura, le tomo su pequeña mano).

_Dylan _(Con el rostro rojo)_ Te quiero._

_Yo también, princesa _(Besando su frente).

_¿Quieres ser mi esposo, cuando seamos grandes?_ (Con la cabeza agachada, cerró los ojos con fuerza).

_Es lo que más deseo, princesa. _

Lo que no se esperaban, es que iba hacer un camino bien largo, y difícil (por ciertos incidentes, de sospechosa procedencia-con leve sarcasmo), que sin duda, abriría una nueva puerta. Una nueva visión de lo que acontecería en unos años, lleno de sorpresas.

Sin embargo, para estas hermanas, tenían que recorrer un largo, estrecho y doloroso camino, para poder llegar a formar la dicha de la felicidad. Que el tiempo, sin prisas ni presiones, avanzará, mostrando-les, las vueltas de la vida...Sin duda, no todo será fácil.

Habrán muchos obstáculos que deberán pasar, para si quiera, obtener un pedazo de lo que significa vivir. Aunque no todo será como lo esperan...Es algo que deberán pasar, si desean estar con su persona amada.

Con tal...

_**¿Quién dijo que las personas eran muy normales? Al parecer, hay grados y grados ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Holita~! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien~. De acuerdo, me demoré bastante en subir la continuación de la táctica n°2 (y de hecho, me iba a demorar más, tengo repecha-je. Ow. Siento que no terminaré nunca ¡ES UN ASCO! Lo iba a subir el lunes...Aquí me ven jaja uff).

Espero que les haya gustado...Tenía pensado cortarlo y ponerlos e partes más- _o lo que sea-. _Luego me dije a mi misma "¿por qué alargarla tanto?" Así que decidí, colocarlo en una sola parte. _Mah~_

¿Les gusto? ¿Imaginaron algo así? La verdad es que la última parte no iba a ser...pero...Como estos personajes tienen vida propia, terminó de esta manera. ¿Se lo imaginaron? Haha. Cuando estaba escribiendo-lo, me reí a carcajadas. Oh, sí.

Dejando eso de lado, quisiera agradecer para aquellos que leen este fic, y los que me dejan un comentario y me agregan a favoritos. Me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que leo lo que piensan del capítulo. Me los imagino como chibis. Haha (sin ofender a nadie, ahorita ando con sueño, imaginen-sen como ando haha).

Sin más que decir, les dejo el nombre y un slopiers (así se escribe, ¿verdad?) de la siguiente mini-historia, hasta el momento no tiene continuación, veré si me da algo y le coloco continuación.

Táctica N°3: Locura.

_-Ya no siento nada. Es como si viviera, y no viviera a la vez._

_-Entonces, ve y encuentra algo que te haga sentir vivo._

_-No puedo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Cómo puedes seguir viviendo, si tu razón de existir, es un espejismo?_

_-Ser o no ser, es igual o peor que no creer o no.-Emitió neutra._

_-Eso no tiene sentido.-Frunciendo el ceño, miro el cuadro._

_-Puede ser como puede tener todo el sentido del mundo. Simplemente, es la realidad que quieras darle._

_-¿Y...si decido, no darle sentido?-Levantando la cabeza, miro directamente sus ojos_

_-Significa, que probablemente, ya estés loco.-Articuló, sin sutileza._

_..._

¿La vida es tan corta como parece? Para las personas puede ser tan corta, y otros tan larga...

...

Rojo, blanco, verde y azul. Una y otra, otra, otra vez. No hay inicio, no hay fin.

...

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-No lo sé._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-No...lo sé._

_-¿Qué esperas? _

_-¡No lo sé!_

_-¿Por qué esperas?_

_-¡Yo!-Calló._

_-¿Entonces...¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Porque no recuerdo._

_-En definitiva, ya has perdido la cabeza._

_-Ya lo sé.-Rodando los ojos, espero._

Espero.

Espero.

Espero.

Espero.

Espero.

Y ya todo, cambió.

Ya nada tenía sentido.

La locura, tomó posesión.

_..._

¿Qué pasará~? Haha. Soy mala. No, no tengo remordimiento. Preparen sus cabezas, porque presiento que habrán mucho dolor de cráneo (hasta mi me a dolido por este capítulo haha).

Abrazos, nos leeremos~ En una semana, si mis cálculos no me fallan y si me resuelta en esa fea, fea, FEA prueba.

**_¿Sabes quién eres? _**

**_¿Lo sabes?_**

**_¿Lo sabes?_**

**_..._**

**_¿Lo recuerdas?_**

**_..._**

**_Ríete, llora, diviértete._**

**_Nunca se sabe, cuando es el final._**

**_..._**

**_¿Quieres jugar?_**


End file.
